What Really Counts
by takaondo
Summary: For a present, it is not about how much it is worth or how thoughtful it is. What really counts are the feelings behind it and how those feelings are conveyed. IchiRuki Fluff / BA IchiRuki FC / Rukia's Birthday Present


**Disclaimer: **I don't own BLEACH.

**Author's Note: **Another present to the BA IchiRuki FC!

-

-

-

* * *

_**What Really Counts**_

* * *

Rukia's eye twitched slightly as she placed her hand under her chin, staring at the mountain load of presents on the dinner table. Every present was enveloped with a beautifully decorative wrapping. Yuzu was sorting through them with glittering eyes, glancing at each package in turn.

"Uwah! You sure are popular, Rukia-chan." Yuzu said in awe. Her mouth hung open a bit. "T- This is a lot of presents…!"

"A lot is an understatement." Rukia said with a small sweat drop. "Ichigo and I almost couldn't carry them home."

Yuzu's expression lit up with slight confusion as she looked around.

"I don't see him around, where did he go?" Yuzu asked.

"He didn't say. He just said he'll be back." Rukia said in slight frustration. She crossed her arms over her chest. "He's been disappearing like that all week. Every time I question where he's been, he tells me it's none of my business. I don't know what he's doing anymore."

Yuzu looked slightly concerned as she turned to Rukia.

"He's looked really tired recently too." Yuzu added worriedly.

Rukia glanced at Yuzu's expression and smiled reassuringly at her.

"I'll talk to him later. Don't worry about it." Rukia said firmly. Yuzu nodded gratefully.

"I won't! It's your birthday today after all!" Yuzu exclaimed cheerfully. She smiled brightly at Rukia. "Want to help with the cake before you open your presents? It'll give us time to wait for everyone else."

Rukia couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

"Sure. Let me put my things away first." Rukia replied.

She quickly walked up the stairs and into Ichigo's room. Hastily, she pulled opened the closet, setting her bag down before slamming it shut. As she turned away to leave, something odd caught her attention. The corner of a large and elegant box poked out from under Ichigo's bed.

Rukia's expression lit up curiously as she bent over to pull it out. Her eyes widened as she stared at it.

"This is…"

-

The sun was starting to set as Ichigo walked home that day. A frown was sported on his tired face. He sighed lightly as he stared at the birthday card in his hand. Hiding it inside his shirt, he hastily opened the door to the Kurosaki Household.

"I'm home." Ichigo said, hurrying to take off his shoes. "Where's Rukia?"

"In the bathroom." Karin replied blankly. She was carrying some utensils over to the present filled table. "Dad and Yuzu are cleaning up."

Ichigo didn't reply to her, but swiftly rushed off to his room. Quickly bending over to check under his bed, his eyes widened fearfully. He quickly got up, checking every corner of his room. His hands gripped his hair in frustration as he looked at the mess he created.

"Where the hell did I put it!?" Ichigo asked hysterically.

Ichigo grabbed the birthday card from inside his coat and stared at it with scowl. His head suddenly turned as a small scream sounded from the kitchen. He ran as fast as he could back downstairs.

"Yuzu…!" Ichigo yelled as he stepped into the kitchen. "Are you…?"

Ichigo froze and the card in his hand dropped to the ground with a small resounding thud.

Rukia stood in the middle of the kitchen, wearing a beautiful violet kimono. Several intricate flower patterns littered its entirety. The light blue obi was tied into an attractive bow behind her. It was reminiscent of the one she had once wore in Soul Society.

"You are so cute, Rukia-chan!" Yuzu said, surveying Rukia excitedly.

"Isn't she so?!" Isshin cried joyfully. He hugged the Masaki poster with fervor. "Oh Masaki! I'm so blessed to have such a beautiful daughter!"

"Ooh… this must have been really expensive…" Karin said as she observed Rukia with a raised eyebrow. "Who got you this?"

Rukia turned to Ichigo and smiled when she saw his blank expression.

"Ichigo did."

-

Rukia stood outside in the yard, staring out at the setting sun. The sky was already a beautiful shade of orange. Her kimono fluttered gracefully from the breeze. While she looked up, her face lit up curiously when she heard foot steps. She turned to find that Ichigo was walking over.

He stopped a few feet from her.

"Rukia, what are you doing out here?" Ichigo asked.

"I was just wondering." Rukia said, gazing back at the sky. "Why you chose to get me a kimono."

Ichigo stared at her silently for a moment, letting a small breeze blow between them.

"It was because of that time." Ichigo finally answered.

Rukia turned to him curiously. Ichigo's expression softened as he looked up towards the sky.

"The first time I saw you in a real kimono was after I had rescued you in Soul Society. I remember that time very clearly." Ichigo said "At that time – when I saw you – you reminded me why I had wanted to save you so much."

Ichigo slowly closed his eyes.

"_I've decided to… stay in Soul Society…"_

"_I see… that's good…"_

"_Huh…?"_

"_Heh… since you decided it for yourself… if you want to stay here… isn't that a good thing?"_

He opened them, smiling as he turned back to her.

"It was your smile." Ichigo said tenderly.

Rukia's expression lit up with surprise.

"When you smiled, you looked very happy." Ichigo continued. "That itself… was already good enough for me."

Ichigo's eyes met hers and she noticed how they glowed with sincerity.

"So for your birthday, I wanted to give you something more than just an expensive item. I wanted it to be something more than thoughtful. I wanted it to remind you of those feelings… I wanted it to make you smile…"

Ichigo looked away, scratching his head awkwardly.

"Because I want you to be happy – just like you were at that time."

Rukia's surprised expression never left her face. Her mouth slowly moved, curling into a small grin. She stared at Ichigo while he continued to look away. He quickly glanced at her, feeling his face flush up in embarrassment because of her stare.

"What's with that face? Do you know how hard I worked my ass off to get the money?" Ichigo said with a scowl.

Rukia smiled at him.

"Thank you, Ichigo…" Rukia said.

Ichigo smiled back.

"Happy Birthday, Rukia."

Ichigo continued to smile arrogantly at her. She closed her eyes briefly in thought before she opened them again. Her expression quickly lit up with amusement.

"Let me thank you properly this time." Rukia said. She started to walk towards him as quick as she could. Ichigo was startled by her advance.

"Ah… what do you…?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo, I'm going to hug you." Rukia said determinedly.

"Wait…! Rukia…!!" Ichigo stuttered, starting to back away.

Rukia only smiled at him, just like at that time.

"Fool!! Stop backing up! You know I can't move really well in this!!!"

* * *

-

-

-

**Final Words: **I tried my best to stay in character, I hope everyone liked it. It was a bit too fluffy for my tastes.


End file.
